Basic Rules
Welcome to the Rules for Play. This page is a list of rules that players must follow when roleplaying on Thorns. Roleplaying Rules Basic Posting Rules When posting in character: *We have a high standard of writing here; please always use correct grammar and spelling, unless you're taking artistic liberty with your post. *Please write in past tense, unless your post contains a dream sequence or thoughts (which are considered dialogue). Use italics to signify internal thoughts or dream sequences. *Don't format your text unnecessarily (text size, color, etc). Text formatting should only be used sparingly for special emphasis. *Keep your language in line with the time period for Aventus - no mentions of computers or machine guns! Refrain from using contemporary slang ("cool", "awesome," "sexy") as well as chatspeak or abbreviations. Also be aware that modern curse words are not used in the same way in the game, and their use can be jarring and take you out of the story. *Avoid using OOC in an IC thread. Certain literature threads allow for OOC comments in the thread itself, by request of the author; feel free to comment in a reply on these threads, but please use the ooc /ooc tags. *Try not to make short, one-sentence posts; please write enough to give your readers a sense that they're reading part of a story. Occasionally short replies are necessary, but they shouldn't be habitual. *Do not write about how other characters react to (or feel about) your character, and do not control any NPCs (other than a greenshirt) in your post. This is covered under god-modding. Actions and Consequences The biggest thing to remember with this game is that actions have consequences, just like in the real world. If you put your character in a dangerous situation, they can get hurt or even killed. If you harm an NPC, that NPC could try to make your character's life miserable. Don't take this to mean "never break a rule or hurt anyone." We encourage you to do so! Break the law, start trouble. Just be prepared to deal with the expected and unexpected consequences. So choose your moves carefully. And please don't be offended when a moderator interprets your actions and presents you with the consequences - they're only doing their job. Roleplaying in Alternative Locations If you wish to start a RP in a location other than the four main areas (Brunnhold, Vienda, Anhau and Old Rose Harbor), you must start the thread in the Elsewhere section. This section is specifically set up for roleplay in other areas of Aventus. There are short descriptions of outlying towns and areas in the Kingdoms of Aventus section; use them to your advantage! If you want to roleplay in a part of Aventus that has no description yet, please ask a moderator; they can start a thread for you and set the scene. If you have written a description of a part of Aventus, please pass it on to a moderator, and they'll probably give you the go-ahead to use it for a location RP. Moderation Rules Basic Moderation Rules *Moderators have the power to control NPCs and outcomes in threads. You can request that a moderator mod your thread, but you cannot banish them from your thread. *If a moderator asks you to rethink or edit a post, do so. This might occur as the result of spelling, grammar or canonical errors. *Do not challenge moderator decisions in threads; PM the moderator if you disagree with something that happened. *You should afford mods a basic level of respect, because they work hard for your benefit. Non-player Characters The mods will control NPCs; you may not take away control of an NPC from a moderator/officer, assume that they perform an action, or speak for them. The example to this rule is a greenshirt, which is a disposable NPC that a player can create and control. You may come across the names of NPCs in the wiki and want to include them in your thread. But unless you created the NPC as a greenshirt, you may not play them or assume anything about them. You do not have sole control over the greenshirts you create; mods may take control of them at any time if they feel it serves the flow of the story. Assuming Outcomes You may not assume outcomes that affect the plot of another person. For example, you may not say "Gallius tripped Meghan with his steel-toed boot," but must instead say "Gallius attempted to trip Meghan with his steel-toed boot." The moderator will decide the outcome if asked, or you could discuss the outcome with Meghan's player and decide it for yourselves. Getting Into Trouble Help! Help! My character's fallen down a well! Sometimes this happens. Our setting has fairly clear boundaries for what will get you into trouble; a galdor committing an obvious crime will probably get himself arrested and tried, while a human character mouthing off to a galdor will almost certainly get some quality jail time or a severe beat-down. Picking a fight when you're outnumbered and outskilled will end badly. Even stealing or other crime has its consequences. Here's the reality of the situation: if you put your character in danger, you're going to be in danger, regardless of how much you plead to get out of it via a deus ex machina mod-move. You can choose to rise to the danger and get yourself out of it by arguing, fighting, relying on friends or anything else you can think of, but do not expect the moderators to give you an easy out. Of course we don't enjoy seeing characters get killed or thrown in prison, but don't rely on our good intentions, especially if you're willingly throwing your character to the bears every chance you get. You and you alone are responsible for the direction your character's story goes. If there is no element of danger, roleplay loses the element of unpredictability, which is almost the only thing that separates it from regular writing. If your situation is the result of Uncool Moves from another player, we will usually understand. Talk to the moderators and see what can be done. We're not looking to punish anyone, and the ideal situation is one where everyone gets to keep playing. However, your character is not immortal. This is not a video game where you have unlimited lives and a replay button. What you choose matters, and once something is done, it can't be undone. Character Death PC death, although it is rare, can and does occur. All actions have consequences, and if you put your character into a dangerous or volatile situation, they stand a chance of being killed. The game is ultimately bound by the laws of physics and realism. If your character leaps into a volcano, for instance, the mods will probably not make your character suddenly impervious to lava or able to fly. You are responsible for judging the situation realistically. If you think your character would die in the situation, you might want to let them die. If your character is in a life-threatening situation, do not post in any threads that take place at a later game date until the danger has passed. You can, of course, choose to kill off your own character. Lots of authors do this to great effect. ---- A final word: The rules of this game exist for the benefit of other players, the moderators, and you. They are there to make sure everyone has a fair shot, everyone has fun, and the world and culture of Vita is preserved. So please follow the regulations!